Contratiempos
by im-your-nightmare
Summary: El destino parece encontrarse en contra de Edward y Bella.Tras el pequeño incidente ocurrido en su boda, los problemas no dejar de surgir.Problemas que incluyen a aquellos en los que Bella prefiere no pensar, e incluso a los mismisimos licántropos...


_¡Segunda historia que comienzo por aquí! Bueno, me apetecía liar un poquito más las cosas en la vida de Bella (¡como si no fuese ya lo suficiente complicada! jaja) y me puse a escribir este fanfic, en principio sin intención de colgarlo aquí. Pero últimamente me han entrado ganas de continuarlo, así que he decidido publicarlo. Creo que es suficiente la síntesis que se puede leer en el exterior, así que no voy a decir nada más ¡y os dejo juzgar a vosotros! Espero que os guste. Es sólo el comienzo, dadle una oportunidad jaja_

_¡Saludines!_

**Disclaimer: N**o soy Stephenie Meyer, ni su hermana y ni siquiera una prima lejana. Por lo tanto nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Imprevisto**

El sonido de las bulliciosas conversaciones que provenían del prado que rodeaba la casa hacía que se retorciera aún más el nudo que se me había formado en el estómago. Todo estaba preparado, y sólo faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara aquello que había temido que llegara durante estas últimas semanas. Tenía que reconocer que Alice había organizado todo a la perfección: la boda tendría lugar en el amplio espacio de la parte delantera de la gran casa, donde había espacio suficiente para todos los invitados. Por suerte, había rechazado rotundamente la idea de que Emmett consiguiera una licencia de cura en Internet y había traído un cura de verdad. Aquello me aliviaba un poco; dudaba que hubiese podido contener las ganas de reír en esa situación. Y, aunque ella no me había mencionado nada, algo me decía que el número de invitados sería bastante superior de los que me parecían óptimos para una boda "intima". Esperaba que por lo menos hubiese respetado el veto que le había impuesto en la lista de invitados.

Todas aquellas dudas podría haberlas despejado echando una miradita al exterior por alguna de las ventanas, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando controlarme mientras apoyaba mi espalda contra la pared cercana a la puerta del salón. Todos estaban preparados en el exterior, excepto Alice, que estaba haciendo algo que desconocía en alguna habitación de la planta superior. Seguramente, estaría terminando de prepararse. Dudé que aquello le llevara mucho tiempo, ella no tendría que preocuparse por llegar tarde. Y yo estaba completamente arreglada, con aquel vestido que de repente parecía pesar toneladas, esperando a mi padre, el cual me llevaría del brazo hasta el altar. Me sentía como si estuviera en uno de esos cuentos de princesitas en los que al final todo acaba en boda y en un "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices". Solo que seguramente en todos esos cuentos la princesa no se encontraría híper ventilando minutos antes de casarse con el príncipe de sus sueños.

Me obligué a respirar hondo. No podía permitirme un ataque de pánico justo en aquel momento; por nada del mundo dejaría plantado a Edward en el altar. No era tan terrible. No _debía_ de ser tan terrible. Esto simplemente haría oficial algo que yo ya sabía hacía tiempo: _juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe._ En ese contexto aquella frase adoptaba un matiz nuevo para mí. Un matiz que nunca en todos los años de mi vida había pensado que llegaría a adquirir. Me permití añadirle la parte esencial de la que carecía: _juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe…_y después de ella. Aquello me insufló un poco de ánimo.

Pegué un respingo cuando Alice apareció frente a mí de repente. Me observó con el ceño fruncido. Iba con un vestido rosa chicle que, como todo, le sentaba de maravilla. Recordé que mi postura contra la pared delataba mi estado de nervios y me apresuré a apartarme de ella y a colocarme un poco el vestido.

-Bella, por favor, no me dirás que ahora te ha entrado el pánico¿verdad?- me reprochó, levantando ahora una de sus perfectas cejas.

-¿Me has visto dándome a la fuga con mi monovolumen en una de tus visiones o algo? – le pregunté, intentando ser sarcástica para tranquilizarla. Pero algo de lo que dije pareció ponerla nerviosa.

-Claro que no – respondió rápidamente-. Solo procura no tropezarte por el camino hasta el altar¿de acuerdo?

-Eso va a ser difícil con estos tacones. Ponérmelos significa enviarme al suicidio – respondí, levantando un poco el vestido y observando los zapatos que me provocarían a lo largo del día alguna fractura o algún esguince.

-Charlie estará aquí enseguida, necesito salir fuera – dijo, haciendo caso omiso a mi queja. Se apresuró hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, me echó una última mirada y sonrió, aunque aún se la podía notar un poco nerviosa-. Estás perfecta.

-Espera Alice¿ocurre algo? – intenté preguntarle, pero se escabulló por la puerta incluso antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta. Me quedé observando la puerta por la que se había marchado, un poco preocupada.

Por suerte, no tuve tiempo para preocuparme de nuevo ni de torturarme pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Charlie apareció en el salón poco después, vestido con traje de chaqueta. Se me hizo bastante raro verle vestido de una manera tan formal. La expresión de su cara era un poco triste y melancólica. Recordé el momento en el que le comuniqué la noticia de mi boda con Edward. Al principio, pensé que le había dado un shock. Después, vino una oleada de "furia", durante la cual me vi obligada a soportar sermones sobre matrimonios destrozados y juventudes perdidas. Más tarde, cuando conseguí poco a poco hacerle entrar en razón, pareció comprenderlo. Tal vez sabía que, aunque él no lo aceptara, yo iba a hacer lo que creyera correcto. Aún así, nunca abandonaba la esperanza de poder convencerme de lo contrario. Sabía que él seguía sin perdonarle a Edward que me hubiera dejado.

La reacción de Renée había sido similar, aunque su etapa de "furia" había durado mucho más que la de Charlie. Ella, que siempre me había educado para que no cometiera los mismos errores que ella, nunca llegaría a comprender del todo que yo _necesitaba_ a Edward. Necesitaba aquello.

Parecía ser que Charlie, al llegar el día en cuestión, al fin había abandonado las esperanzas de que me reafirmara en mi decisión. Le sonreí intentando alegrar un poco su expresión. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Preparada? – me preguntó, y suspiró mientras levantaba su brazo derecho de forma que pudiera pasar mi brazo por él.

En vez de contestarle, me acerqué a él y le abracé, conteniendo un poco las ganas de llorar que me habían entrado, para no estropear el maquillaje. Se quedó rígido al principio; aquella demostración de cariño por mi parte le había cogido por sorpresa. Después me devolvió el abrazo, dándome unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

En ese momento la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Pegué un bote y me aparté de Charlie rápidamente. Él volvió a extender su brazo derecho, y esta vez sí que lo agarré.

Y comenzamos a caminar hacia el exterior, mientras sentía cómo el nudo de mi estómago se desplazaba hasta mi garganta. Al salir al exterior, lo primero que vi fueron un montón de caras giradas en mi dirección. Oh dios, cómo odiaba ser el centro de atención. Mientras me concentraba en no tropezar con los zapatos, empecé a recorrer rápidamente todas aquellas caras con la mirada. Estaba en lo cierto cuando pensé que Alice habría invitado a más gente de la que pensaba. Y no sólo eso, si no que incluso había gente allí que no reconocía. En el lado derecho había unas cuantas personas a las que no había visto en la vida, pero que me miraban con curiosidad. Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando me fijé en el color dorado de los ojos y las ojeras que se situaban bajo los mismos. ¿Más vampiros¿Por qué diablos Alice no me había avisado de aquello? Tal vez fuesen sus "amigos" de Denali.

Aparté la mirada como pude de aquellos extraños para evitar parecer que me había quedado completamente extrañada de su presencia. Preferí ocuparme de aquel tema más tarde, cuando pudiera reprocharle a mi nueva familia el no haberme avisado. Supuse que aquella habría sido la preocupación de Alice antes de salir disparada de la casa. Al seguir pasando la vista por los invitados, distinguí a varios compañeros de instituto: Jessica, Ángela, Ben… Por supuesto allí no se encontraba Mike. También me topé con la mirada de mi madre y conseguí distinguir, a pesar de estar en uno de los primeros bancos, un brillo acuoso en sus ojos. Por lo menos actuaría como una madre normalmente lo haría en la boda de su hija. Tenía ganas de abrazarla también, como había hecho con mi padre, pero eso tendría que esperar para más tarde.

Y por último mi mirada se dirigió hacia el frente, donde me encontré de pleno con la visión de mi ángel. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sonrió de aquella manera que me cortaba la respiración y me hacía olvidarme de todo. Me olvidé de mis preocupaciones y de mis miedos, y de repente ya no sentía pánico por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Su belleza parecía resplandecer por encima de todo lo demás; parecía un _ángel_ de verdad. Le devolví la sonrisa como pude, mientras intentaba volver a concentrarme de nuevo en mi manera de caminar para no acabar de alguna manera en el hospital.

Ya estábamos cerca del altar. Desvié mi mirada para tener la mente clara y concentrarme con el objetivo de subir sin tropezarme el pequeño escalón que me separaba de mi futuro. Fue entonces cuando lo capté. Cuando vi lo que realmente ponía nerviosa a Alice. Y la sangre abandonó mi cara mientras el corazón me daba un vuelco.


End file.
